


Caught You Looking

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Waiting on you. I wanted to see you.” She watched him, her own fears at their young relationship showing briefly on her face. “If you are wanting to be seen.”</p>
<p>“By you? Always, Marian. Always.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught You Looking

He found her sitting on a bench in Hightown near his home. Leaning back on her hands, head turned toward the sun, feet kicking slightly, she was the picture of relaxation. Fenris watched her from behind the planted foliage, watched the sun glint off of her hair and warm the freckles that danced over her pert nose. Her lips curved into a half-smile and she turned her head slightly, her eyes opening to pin him in place. “Hey.” 

He shifted where he stood, a faint flush of color washing over his face at being caught watching her. “Hawke. How did you know I was there?”

“Pebbles skittered over the path.” She grinned and sat up, stretched her arms over her head and arched her back. For a moment, she held the position: head back, arms over her head, back arched forward, eyes closed. Then she slid him a look. “Caught you looking.”

He shook his head and went to her, tugged her up and into his arms. It was still new, being able to touch her like this. Their reconciliation, the fact that she still wanted him, was new and tender. Delicate. “You were posing on purpose,” humor coloring his voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting on you. I wanted to see you.” She watched him, her own fears at their young relationship showing briefly on her face. “If you are wanting to be seen.”

“By you? Always, Marian. Always.”

***

His home was cleaner now that he was with Hawke. One of her first acts had been to send over people to help clean the place up. Wives of the miners she employed, mostly. They had scrubbed the mansion from top the bottom. He hadn’t done anything about the repairs or lack of furniture, but at least it was clean.

But the cleanliness was an afterthought, a slight relief as he led her up to his rooms on the second floor. She was holding his hand, palm to palm, grip secure. He led her through the door and then tugged her against him, growled softly when he felt her body fall against his. She got out a soft “oof” and then he had her mouth covered with his, slanted his lips in a kiss that took her from teasing to arousal with a firm grip of his hands and the stroke of his tongue.

The heat built as armor was tugged off, as weapons were dropped. He tore her breastband. She ripped his tunic. He bit her under her jaw and held her still as he sucked, marked her. Her gasps and whimpers filled the room till he was maddened by the noises and he hoisted her over his shoulder, much to her amusement, and carted her off to his bed.

She was giggling when he dropped her onto the mattress. Her giggling turned to a long moan at the slide of his hand up her leg. He nudged her thighs open, knelt between them to look at her. She was sprawled on her back, pink tipped nipples tightening in the air and curls damp from her arousal. “Touch yourself,” he whispered as he settled back on his heels. 

The flush of embarrassment slid up her body and she bit her lip, offered him a charmingly shy smile as she cupped her breasts, teased her nipples. He ran a nail over her inner thigh and watched her squirm. “Touch yourself here,” he ordered, his finger ghosting over the curls. She squirmed and slid one hand slowly down her stomach, over the curls, and between her lips. 

Her eyes met his and he smiled, an encouragement, and she started stroking herself, rubbing circles over her clit while her other hand toyed with her breast, tugged at her nipples. He watched her finger circle over the tight bundle of nerves, watched her skin flush and pout, grow slick and wet. She dipped a finger and then two into herself, arching up slightly on a mewl of pleasure, and he quivered, his erection twitching in his grip at the sight of her coming undone by her own hand. For a few moments, there were only the sounds of their shared moans as the he stroked himself and watched her fingers.

She was just on the cusp of orgasm when he brushed her hand away and rocked forward, into her. He tugged her up to straddle his hips, tugged her close so he could kiss her breathless. He swallowed her cries of pleasure, moaned back into her mouth at the feel of her slick heat. She didn’t last long, her body tensing and then jerking against his. The tight grasp of her sex pushed him to join her and he groaned a single word, “Marian,” as he came.

They lay entwined on the bed, sweat cooling on their skin. He gave in to the urge to stroke a hand down her side, to touch her tenderly. She watched him with slightly worried eyes, fear that he would decide it too much and leave her again. The fear in her gaze prodded at him and he kissed her gently. “I won’t leave you.” He promised. “Not again. Not ever. I am yours.”


End file.
